


■◆||E L E V E N||◆■

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Andi Mack Groupchat♡ [11]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Lesbian Amber (Andi Mack), Pansexual Andi Mack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: Ambi's first date from the last chapter =)♡Also were forgetting that Jandi kiss ever happened so yUp.





	■◆||E L E V E N||◆■

Amber Kippen is hysterical, she cannot for the life of her figure out what she should wear on this goddamn date. Meanwhile Andi is probably calm and collected.

WRONG.

Andi's a mess as well but for a while different reason, what if Amber tries to kiss her shes never kissed anyone before so what the hell was she supposed to do just stand there or not let Amber kiss her at all. Andi would really like to kiss Amber though I mean how could she not. in all her years of life had she had never met anyone as great as Amber and Andi was not about to screw this up. A pretty girl that she liked, liked her back for the first time EVER.

~

Amber picks Andi up in her black jeep with the rainbiw stripe on the hood, Andi had helped Amber paint that on there, Amber liked sporting who she was and Andi fully supported that and even admired that about her.

They go to the spoon because where else? They had the best food and everything else was just too far away for their comfort anyways. Some people may find it cheap but Amber and Andi could care less where they were all that mattered that this was their offical first date.

"So how was your day?" Amber said before sipping on the milkshake she ordered for both of them to share.

"It was good, I hung out with Jonah and Walker and they're cute but third wheeling is not my thing." Andi said with a small laugh.

"Next time invite me and it'll be like a double date." Amber smiled.

"Wish I would've thought of that although I like that were having our first date alone. " Andi told her her cheeks flushing at the mention of the word date. She still couldn't believe she was on a date with Amber.

"Me too." Amber said smiling a little wider and putting her hand on the table for Andi to take, Andi obliged much faster than she'd like to admit.

"I really like you Bambi." Andi breathed out like it was begging to come out.

"I really like you too Panda" Amber said squeezing Andi's hand and then the waiter came to take their meal order.

~

"I had a really great time tonight." Amber said as she put her car in park when the reached Andi's driveway.

"Yeah me too." Andi said grinning.

"Can I walk you inside?" Amber said biting her lip.

"Of course." Andi said her heart skipping a beat at the thought.

They both got out the car and once they were walking side A,ber took Andi's hand in hers. When they reached the door Amber swatted Andis hand away from the doorknob.

"Wait I have to ask you something, well two things actually." Amber said laughing lightly.

"What is it? " Andi said joining in with a small laugh as well.

"Well since this date went successfully, I'd like to take you on another one and I'd also like to know if you'd be my girlfriend, like offically label and all?" Amber asked rushing out the last part, and as if Andi would say no.

"Of course." Andi said a little too loudly. "To both questions I mean." She added, this time a little quieter.

"Good. Oh I have one more question, last one I promise." Amber said with a full on grin overtaking her face.

"Okay." Andi said.

"Can I kiss you?" Amber asked.

Andi couldn't find the words so she just nodded, _violently._

Amber leaned down ready to connect their lip but Andi stopped her with a 'hold on.' and Amber immediately pulled back with concern on her face.

"I've never done this before." Andi said sheepishly.

"Oh, well I'd really like to be your first if thats okay?" Amber said smiling.

"Yeah but what do I do?" Andi asked tilting her head a little.

"Just do what reflects on how you feel." Amber said and put her hand on Andi's cheek.

"Okay." Andi said reassured.

And then they kissed and to Amber, Andi couldn't have done anything to ruin that kiss and Andi o  the other hand was bursting with both happiness and worry. Hopefully she was doing this right.

Amber pulled away first much to Andi's dismay. 

"Goodnight Panda." Amber said landing a quick kiss on Andi's forehead.

"Goodnigh Bambi." Andi said and stumbled into the house sliding her back against the door withthe biggest grin of her life on her face.

"Oh someone had their first kiss." Bex said smirking as she caught a glance of Andi.


End file.
